The Unexpected
by InThisIllusion
Summary: Reid discovers he has a daughter from his fling with Lila, and it is now up to him and his boyfriend Morgan to raise her. I suck at summaries sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"I think there's something you guys should see." Jennifer Jareau announced walking into the meeting room, where the team was packing up their belongings to leave for the night.

The agents groaned in unison. When JJ told them there was something they needed to see it almost always meant she was bringing them a case. No one was in the mood for another case. They had just returned from an exceptionally difficult one.

JJ picked up the remote and turned on a TV hanging on a wall above them. She turned on a new station and turned the volume up loud enough so they could all hear. The screen filled with a female reporter, her long dark hair blew in the wind, and she was using her free hand to hold it out of her face. The other hand was holding a microphone that she was speaking into.

"I'm standing at the scene of a tragic accident that has just claimed the life of a young Hollywood actress." The reporter announced. Next to her, the image of a smiling blond women appeared.

Quiet gasps escaped from the lips of the team. Reid gasped louder than the rest of them. He put his hands on his desk to steady his self.

"26 year old, Lila Archer died this evening. Less than 30 minutes ago she drove her car off of overpass and through this guard rail." The camera turned to the scene behind the reporter. They were on a freeway overpass. The guard rail lining the pavement was broke open and surrounded by yellow crime scene tape. The area was scattered with emergency responders, in the back ground they could see police trying to hold back the crowd of curious citizens.

"The cause of the accidents is currently undetermined. We'll have more information for you tonight at 11." The screen went black due to JJ turning off the screen as the show cut to commercials.

The room was silent as everyone tried to process what they'd just heard. None of them had seen Lila since they had worked her case over six years ago, but the news was still hard for them to hear.

Reid jumped as he felt a hand on his on his shoulder. He turned to see Morgan standing next to him.

"You ok?" Morgan asked, running his hand through Reid's curly hair.

"I'm fine." Reid pushed his boyfriends hand away and walked quickly out of the room, tugging his messenger bag on to his shoulder, as he walked.

The team watched Reid's exit. They all remembered his short relationship with the actress. It wouldn't have meant much to anyone else, but it was Reid's first serious relationship. Luckily he had been seeing Morgan for almost three years now, and he was completely over his "first love."

Morgan crossed the parking lot outside of the FBI headquarters, zipping up his leather jacket as the cold Virginia air hit his skin. Winters were cold enough, not to mention that it was after midnight. He loved cold nights.

He walked to his car, where he found Reid sitting on the hood, his long arms wrapped around his legs.

Morgan sighed. He couldn't stand to see Reid upset. He went out of his way to make sure Reid was happy. As happy as their job could allow.

"Spence" Morgan whispered as he sat down next to Reid. Morgan wrapped his arm around Reid's waste, pulling him closer.

Morgan felt Reid's body shake against his. He assumed it was because of the cold. It took him a minute to realize it was because Reid was crying.

"I'm sorry." Reid cried, resting his head against Morgan's shoulder.

"Sorry for what?" Derek asked, confused. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I shouldn't be crying over her. I haven't talked to her in years." Reid began. "I'm with you. I shouldn't be crying over an ex."

Reid cried harder, causing Morgan to tighten his grip around the boys' waist.

"Reid you were close to her once. It's only natural for you to be upset. I understand." Morgan kissed Reid's head. "It's late. Let's go home."

Reid nodded and went to the passenger side door. Morgan got in on the other side and started the car. Both of them sighed in delight as the heater came on, blowing warm air at the two men.

Reid laid his head on the window beside him and drifted off to sleep.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Derek opened the blinds in his bedroom, letting in sunlight.

Reid, who was still in bed, groaned and pulled the covers up over his head.

Morgan was a morning person. He woke up at sunrise no matter when he went to bed. Reid, on the other hand, slept in as late as possible. This usually came as a surprise to people.

"Sorry honey but you need to get up." Derek said as he kissed Spencer on the top of the head. "LAPD called."

"What?" Reid asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Why?"

"Something to do with Lila. But they wouldn't give me any specifics."

Reid sighed and quietly cursed to himself. Derek smiled and Reid choice of language. He handed Reid his phone and silently left the room.

Reid picked up his cell phone and quickly went to the recent call log. He saw a number from California that he didn't recognize, so he assumed it was the Police Department.

The phone rang.

"Los Angeles Police Department." A voice on the other end answered.

"Hello. Uhh-" Reid sounded so awkward. He hated phone calls. "This is uhh- Spencer Reid."

"My name is David Patrowski. I'm so sorry for your loss."

Reid wasn't sure how to answer. It wasn't really his loss. So he stayed silent.

"So I'm just going to cut to the chase here." The police officer said in a hurry. "Sir, when was the last time you had contact with your daughter?"

His daughter? He didn't have a daughter. He didn't have any children.

"D-daugher?" Reid stuttered. "You must be mistaken, I don't have a daughter."

"I'm sorry. I assumed you knew." The officer apologized. "You're listed on the child's birth certificate as the father."

He sat in shock. How had he not known?

"What's her name?" His voice was barely audible.

"Lily. Lily Grey Archer." The detective told him. "She was born on February 13th 2007."

Reid nodded even though he knew the other man couldn't see. The date sounded about right.

After a few more minutes of talking Reid agreed to call back later.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't be a parent.

A few minutes late Morgan came in.

"I have a kid." Reid told him, without looking up from his hands.

A/N: I'm not sure if this story is good or not. Review please?


	2. Sorry

Okay so I just thought I should let you all know that I am _not _going to continue this story. It sounded like a good idea in the beginning but as I sat down and tried to write the second chapter, I realized that I didn't know where to take the story. It made me realize that I want to write a story about Reid and Morgan's relationship, and I feel that a child would just interfere with that. So sometime in the near future I will be starting a story that is purely about them. So if you are interested in that, you should put me on Author Alert, if you haven't already. Thank you to everyone who favorite, reviewed, and put this story on alert.


End file.
